Gorou Misaki
is a character in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime series, debuting in Axess. He is a formidable and skilled detective of the NetPolice and is the first person to attempt Cross Fusion, though he failed to maintain it. He is the operator of PrismMan.EXE, and together the two make an unstoppable team. Overview Misaki is a skilled and quick witted detective, able to read his opponents and see through their tricks and deception easily, though his strong sense of justice combined with his brashness often leads him to be reckless and put himself in highly dangerous situations to get the job done, which results in him getting hurt and sent to the hospital often, at one time even putting him in a coma. When he feels helpless in a situation, Misaki's judgement can be easily clouded, as his feeling of helplessness watching Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE cross fuse when he failed to led him to be deceived by a disguised Ms. Yuri acting as Manuela and tempted by the power of Dark Chips, and subsequently became corrupted with a Dark Aura, becoming the first and only human Darkloid. He is a kind and caring person who tries to help those he feels wants or needs help, and throughout the series helps Ms. Yuri go back on the track of justice, despite how many times she brought harm to him. She in turn slowly begins to open up to him more, starting hints of a stronger relationship between the two. History ''MegaMan NT Warrior Axess Misaki debuts unnamed He is referred to by name in the dub. as the first tester of the Cross Fusion system with PrismMan.EXE. Despite initially achieving Cross Fusion with his NetNavi, Misaki begins to experience great pain and the fusion is broken, and is taken to the hospital. Much later on, Misaki, having been released from the hospital, visits a ramen restaurant where he stops a con-artist from charging the restaurant a doctor's bill for putting thumbtacks in his ramen (which he put there himself), though when he leaves the owner stops him and tells him he forgot to pay the bill, to his embarrassment. When the Darkloid GravityMan.EXE attacks and causes Lan to fall into a massive pit made by him, Misaki jacks PrismMan in to to save MegaMan and ties himself to a large rope and jumps down the pit to save the boy. Lan asks what happened to GravityMan, and Misaki tells him PrismMan trapped him within the Labyrinth of Light, an inescapable alternate dimension within the cyberworld. Lan thanks him for saving them and Misaki runs off while saying farewell to Lan by name, confusing him as he didn't recognize Misaki. At the NetPolice HQ, Misaki is complimented by Keifer for stopping GravityMan while minimizing the damage, and Misaki tells him he always dreamed of working at the headquarters. As he is about to leave, Keifer invites him to visit the SciLab with him, as he has memories there. He arrives at the SciLab with Keifer and Manuela, where Dr. Hikari reminds Lan that Misaki was the first person to attempt Cross Fusion, and Keifer formally introduces Misaki to Lan. Manuela states that he was in charge of the northeast branch of the NetPolice, but will be working for the HQ from now on, and Misaki and PrismMan properly meet Lan and MegaMan. He tells Lan he is jealous he and MegaMan can cross fuse to Lan's embarrassment and later watches as he and MegaMan cross fuse to test the Battle Chip Gate, hoping to see Lan's skills, though the Chip Gate fails due to poor timing of the chips being slotted in. GravityMan breaks out of the Labyrinth of Light to Misaki's shock, and he accompanies Lan to stop him. He plugs PrismMan to fight alongside MegaMan, but when GravityMan materializes in the real world, C.F. MegaMan saves Misaki from falling debris, and Misaki watches the two fight lamenting his inability to cross fuse. Ms. Yuri, disguised as Manuela, tells him he can, and the two drive away. Misaki asks where they are going, and "Manuela" merely laughs. Two days later, PrismMan attacks a bank's cyberworld and steals all of its money. When the NetPolice zero-in on the ATM that he used to access the bank from, they find a crazed-looking Misaki, who shows them his police badge, though they still try to bring him in for questioning. Misaki smirks and taunts them as Dimensional Converters rise from the ground, and using a Dark Synchro Chip, Misaki cross fuses and attacks them before throwing their police car at them and escaping in his motorcycle. On the way, he crashes through a jewelry store's window and steals the jewelry there, though he was caught on camera, before riding off as the police shoot at him in vein as he blasts several of their cars and tells them it's useless to pursue him while laughing maniacally. He rides up next to Ms. Yuri's car and she asks how the Cross Fusion went, and he tells her it was a huge success and he wants to do it again. He next attacks a truck with a Vulcan battle chip before being confronted by Lan, Maylu, and the police. The police tell him to surrender, though he fakes it and fires his Vulcan on them, exploding their vehicles before firing on the nearby building, sending a large piece of falling on Maylu, though she is saved by C.F. MegaMan. C.F. PrismMan explodes the truck, but C.F. MegaMan uses a Tsunami chip to put out the fire and saves the drivers. C.F. PrismMan escapes and crosses out, madly declaring that with Cross Fusion he is invincible before the Dark Chip implanted in his chest begins to wear off, causing him to collapse in pain and drop his PET as Chaud Blaze finds him and rushes him to the hopsital. Ms. Yuri claims his PET and PrismMan. Dreaming about his encounter with the fake Manuela, Misaki wakes up in the hospital with partial amnesia and wonders what happened. Lan, Chaud, Dr. Hikari, Keifer and Manuela question him on what he remembers, and he tells them how Ms. Yuri disguised herself as Manuela and made him an offer, and despite his suspicions he went on with it, as his and PrismMan's Synchro Levels were too low to perform normally. He tells them that through stolen Synchro Chips infused with Dark Chips that force Synchro Levels to increase, Nebula achieved cross fusion, and whether or not he or PrismMan were affected, he didn't care as long as he could cross fuse. He then laments his actions and asks for forgiveness. Ms. Yuri sends a Dark Chip-addicted PrismMan to retrieve Misaki, and he sends half of the chip's energy to Misaki, re-infecting him with the Dark Aura, causing him to break out of the hospital seeking more Dark Chips. Beating up several people on the way, he steals an ambulance and is pursued by Lan and Chaud before he finds Ms. Mari and mistakes her for Ms. Yuri, crashing into a streetlight and begging her for Dark Chips. Ms. Yuri whistles to him and throws his PET back to him and he runs off, but he is confronted by Lan in a park and the two cross fuse and fight each other. Lan hesitates remembering how Misaki has helped him in the past, but C.F. PrismMan is soon joined by Dark ProtoMan.EXE, and the two begin to beat C.F. MegaMan down, though Chaud intervenes and attacks Dark ProtoMan with the Battle Chip Gate. C.F. MegaMan and C.F. PrismMan fight sword-to-sword trying to break one another's emblems to break their cross fusion, and though C.F. MegaMan succeeds in breaking C.F. PrismMan's emblem, breaking the Cross Fusion making Misaki pass out, Misaki also hit Lan's emblem, breaking his fusion and destroying his PET. Even later, Misaki runs into Ms. Yuri on the street where she observes that the Dark Chip has worn off. He tells her she has been seen around ACDC and he tries to question her, but she kicks an apple at him and runs. He gives chase before he is caught up by a fence that NeedleMan.EXE closes on him. When he catches up to her, she takes Ms. Mari hostage and pushes her at him before she runs and is hit by a van. He has her seemingly dead body sent to be studied and checks on Ms. Mari, informing her that Ms. Yuri was dead. He asks why she called her "Ms. Yuri" before Lan and his friends come visit, and he listens as she tells them about her sister. As Lan and Misaki leave the hospital, Misaki tells Lan he leaves Ms. Mari in Lan's hands, and Lan asks how Ms. Yuri could really be Ms. Mari's sister since she's dead, to which he hesitantly says is true. While driving he listens over speaker as Manuela reports that Ms. Yuri's body has mysteriously came back to life in disbelief and goes to investigate. He reports to Keifer and tells him he believes that Ms. Yuri is indeed Ms. Mari's sister who died in a plane crash 15 years ago, and he has concluded she is immortal. When Manuela reports someone that fits Ms. Yuri's description has been seen near DenTech Interchange, he gets into his car to investigate only to be held up at gunpoint by Ms. Yuri in the backseat, who tells him to drive and claims her PET back from him. As Misaki drives, they talk about how 15 years ago, there was a meteor shower like the one that was going to happen soon when the Ozono's plane crashed, confirming to Misaki without a doubt that Ms. Yuri is Ms. Mari's sister. When they pass by a police car and Ms. Yuri hides, Misaki secretly turns his radio on allowing Keifer and Manuela to listen in, and questions her if she is immortal, and what happened to her 15 years ago. She tells him she was given regenerative abilities by an interplanetary probe, and he asks her to elaborate. She tells him about Duo.EXE and about how she and Dr. Regal were sent to observe humanity, and that while she had originally lost her memories, seeing Mr. Mari caused them to start returning. He asks why she didn't tell Ms. Mari she was back, which she scoffs at, and he asks what Duo was, to which she responds she doesn't know, and the only who could know was the one who raised her: Mr. Wily, to Misaki's shock. He asks her why she is with Nebula if Mr. Wily was the one who raised her, and what Wily and Regal's relationship was. Before she could answer they came upon a police roadblock, which Misaki refuses to ram through, so Ms. Yuri knocks him out and sends SpikeMan to drive. He wakes up to find Ms. Yuri holding Ms. Mari at gunpoint and manages to knock the gun out of her hand, and watches as Ms. Yuri cross fuses and fights C.F. MegaMan. Misaki checks her gun to find the magazine empty: Ms. Yuri had no intention of killing Ms. Mari, and confirms to Ms. Mari that she is indeed her little sister. When Dark ProtoMan attempts to kill Ms. Yuri when she refused to kill her sister, Misaki runs to save her from his attack, blowing the two off the bridge they were on. Rockman.EXE Stream Miskai is brought unconscious to the hospital by a unknown person, where three months later he has a dream about someone bringing him up out of the water and wakes up. Kifune, Manabe, and Netto visit him, glad that he's ok, and Netto gives him a present: the new Progress PET with a Dark Chip-free PrisMan inside, to which Misaki jokes he feels out of place as PETs have been upgraded since he was asleep. Misaki plugs-in, where he and PrisMan connect again, and Misaki thanks Neto and Kifune. Kifune tells him that the one who saved him and brought him to the hospital was female, to which Misaki replies she didn't leave her name, but he thinks it was Yuriko. Later, Misaki reads reports of Duo and Slur.EXE's attacks over the past three months while he was unconscious when PrisMan warns him of an unusual plug-in inside the hospital that is most likely an Asteroid. A wheelchair-bound Misaki goes to find the perpetrator and plugs PrisMan in to open the storage room where the Asteroid's plug-in took place, and supplies battle chips to PrisMan as he fights Asteroid BombMan.EXE. The Asteroid has his operator slot-in his Dimensional Chip, and Asteroid BombMan materializes in front of Misaki and kicks him out of his wheelchair, ready to attack him. Yuriko has NeedleMan close the door on the Asteroid and tells Misaki to have the Ministry of Science deploy a Dimensional Area as Asteroid BombMan punches through the door, and Yuriko and Misaki flee as Misaki calls in the Dimensional Area, to their confusion as Netto had not arrived yet. He watches C.F. NeedleMan and Asteroid BombMan fight and asks her if she was the one who brought him to the hospital. She tells him she was just returning the favor, and that when the two were blown off the bridge, it was actually Misaki who saved Yuriko and brought her to the surface. As C.F. Rockman finishes the fight, Misaki tries to stop Yuriko as she leaves. As the irate banker is arrested, Netto calls him an idiot and turns to Misaki, who was lost in thought about Yuirko. Now able to move with the help of a crutch, Misaki comes and helps Manabe and Netto investigate a string of odd attacks done by the Neo WWW. He notes that the thefts by the Neo WWW are happening within the Dimensional Area where the Neo WWW's Asteroids are appearing, and that they were done sloppily and by a single person. He then accompanies Manabe and Netto to the next theft at an art museum where they learn that the theft was done by a female. Manabe, unaware that Tesla can now cross fuse, suspects Yuriko, as she is the only known female who can perform Cross Fusion, much to Misaki's disappointment. He and Manabe watch from a nearby alley during the next Neo WWW attack by Asteroid VideoMan.EXE, where they learn about Tesla's ability to cross fuse, and watches in distress as the Neo WWW team-up on C.F. Rockman. He sees C.F. NeedleMan come to help and tries to talk to her, but she simply smiles and jumps back into battle. After the fight, he tries to approach her again, but she tells him to back off, though she turns and smiles at him and tells him they'll meet again. He and Manabe note the newfound clarity in her eyes. After the Cross Fusion Members storm the Neo WWW building and Dark Rockman.EXE blows it up, Misaki and the police look for Tesla after she broke off from the others during the fall but finds no trace of her. He informs Netto and tells Charlie Airstar he can go home, thanking him for his help. Later, He, Dingo, and Nenji Rokushakudama bring Mariko to a NetPolice safe house to hide her while Yuriko and Netto face Dark Rockman and his Darkloids. He tells her not to worry about Yuriko as Netto is with her. With the world now at war with the Asteroids, Misaki visits Mariko's apartment looking for Yuriko, but finds out she left half an hour ago. Mariko gives him a letter Yuriko left to him, telling him that if and when she returns from their fight with Duo, she will answer for her crimes and turn herself in. Rockman.EXE Beast Misaki is mentioned in episode 20, where a Ministry of Science employee reports Misaki is requesting a Dimensional Area in mid-DS Town to combat a Zoanoroid somewhere near Ameroupe. Battle Chips *Synchro Chip (Failed to maintain) *Dark Synchro Chip (Destroyed) *Dark Chip (Worn off) *Prism *Vulcan *Sword (Seen on PET screen) *Spreader (Seen on PET screen) *Area Steal (Seen on PET screen) *Recovery 30 (Seen on PET screen) List of appearances Gallery MisakiPlugIn1.png|Misaki's Advanced PET plug in sequence. MisakiPlugIn2.png|Advanced PET plug in sequence 2. MisakiProgressPET.png|Misaki's Progress PET in ''Stream. Etymology "Gorou" means "fifth son", 五 (go) meaning "five" and 郎 (rou) meaning "son". "Misaki" is a popular feminine name that can also be a surname, meaning "beautiful blossom", 美 (mi) meaning "beautiful" and 咲 (saki) meaning "blossom". Trivia *Misaki is shown to have an aptitude for learning new electronics, as he was able to master and operate his new Progress PET within mere moments to hours of getting it. *Misaki and PrismMan are the only operator/NetNavi pair that are recurring characters in the anime that do not have a video game counterpart. *Despite signs that Ms. Yuri and Misaki may have been forming a relationship in Stream, the two are not seen together again in later seasons. * When cross fused with PrismMan, PrismMan fully forms onto Misaki, appearing as he would in the cyberworld unlike others who can cross fuse. He shares this trait with Dr. Regal and LaserMan.EXE, though C.F. LaserMan gains a unique look, whereas C.F. PrismMan does not. See also *PrismMan.EXE - His NetNavi. References Category:MegaMan NT Warrior Axess characters Category:Rockman.EXE Stream characters Category:Males Category:NetOps Category:Humans Category:Supporting Characters Category:MegaMan NT Warrior exclusive characters Category:Cross Fusion users Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages